The Shadow Slayer
by Zackangeel
Summary: After the death of his father;Tony takes his fathers place to prevent a war of shadows and he swore to find the man who killed him.
1. Depression

Well this is the first chapter i hope you injoy ^^

* * *

The Shadow Slayer

"When a father dies…you don't know how hard it can be…" "pretty much all you want is to be alone…" "You don't talk, smile, or laugh your just depressed…"

The sky grey as ash… the rain showers down below. Family members gathered around paying their respects; tears on their faces. The family all wearing black; few holds black umbrellas to prevent the rain hitting them.

"Here lies a husband, a brother, a cousin, an uncle, and a father as well as a good friend a man that kept this family together even through bad times…we will all miss you Franqui Contreras…" The priest praises.

"Look it's him" as the girl point; the other girl turns.

"That's Tony…he seems so depressed." The other girl says.

"No really…he lost his father" the girl replies.

"I heard he's 13 and has a brother and sister" the girl explains.

"His mother is all he has for memories of his dad" she said.

Tony stands across from the two girls; with the grave between them. Tony wears

A black tuxedo with a white under with a black tie, and black dress shoes. He stands beneath an umbrella; he reaches out his hand and watches as the rain shower on his light brown skin. His Dark brown eyes take a glimpse at his hand.

A flash back comes through his mind; a couple months ago…

"Dad…Do you think well see eachother again?" Tony asked.

His dad turns and grins; his black trimmed goatee slick back hair and dark brown eyes look down on him.

"Well see eachother soon…" he says.

"Promise?" Tony asked.

He knees down and puts his hand on Tony's left shoulder.

"promise…" he said.

"Franqui its time… we have to go…" A voice called from behind.

"I'll be right there…" he turns his head looking back. He looks back at Tony "Here… I want you to have this…"

Franqui takes off his chain from his neck and puts it on Tony.

"When I was a shadow slayer in training; my father gave it to me so whenever it shined it lets you know a shadow appears… so I want you to have it… even if I'm not there with you; ill always be right there guiding you…" Franqui grins.

Tony looks at the cross on his chain and smiles and hugs his dad; Franqui smiles.

"Franqui lets go" The voice called again.

"I'm coming!" Franqui yells.

He turns to Tony and grins.

"Well see eachother soon I promise…" Franqui leaves.

Tony wakes from his flash back…he puts his hand back beside his waist. His forward spike hair was the same color as the umbrella. His small diamond earring on his left ear shined a nice glymphs. His chain with a silver cross shined a white glow. Tony quickly covers the cross and looks away and something catches his eye. A shadow appears and stands next to a tree behind the family. A chilling feeling went down his spine. He looks back towards the grave stone and sees the girls looking at him; Tony takes a deep breath.

sigh "Great…" he stumbles.

Tony runs away from the funeral and after the shadow his family turns and watches as he runs.

"Why now… especially at my own dads funeral" Tony tells himself.

A shadow aurora flowed on Tony's back making his blade appear; he grabs it and brings it out. Tony sprints and catches up to the shadow.

"Stop right there!" Tony points; The shadow turns.

"ooh… you're a fast one! But you can't catch the Nick here"

"What do you want!" Tony yelled.

"Ooh…tough guy" Nick said.

Tony dashed towards Nick so fast that Nick didn't see Tony move; He pinned Nick down against the tree.

"Oh! no! no! no! I'm not here to fight!" Nick yelled.

"Well you came here at the wrong place at the wrong time!" Tony yelled.

"ooh…so feisty" Nick's eyes widened and sunk into the tree when Tony swinged his blade towards him; cutting the tree in half.

"What? " Tony looked to his left and right.

"Over here big boy!"

Tony looked behind him; Nick appeared on top of the tree branch.

" Come back over here so I can send your ass back where you came!" Tony yelled.

"Don't have to be so violent…" "now.. why did I come over here in the first place?" Nick thought. "Ahh… yes now I remember…I have a message for you…"

Nick smiled.

"A message?" Tony thought.

"you see it's about your father…"Nick said.

" And what do you know about my father!" Tony yelled.

"Many things…" Nick replied. "Things that you don't even know" Nick laughed and vanished. "things that will crush your little heart"

Nick reappears on a different tree branch.

"You see the truth about your father is…"

Nick appears behind Tony and whispers.

"He was murdered…"

Tony's eyes widens and waters.

"I hope you liked the message tough guy " Nick laughed and vanishes.

Tony drops his blade; tears comes out of his eyes.

"M-Murdered?" he tells himself. "no…"

Tony goes down to his knees… a flash back went through Tony's mind. His dads face grinning.

"Well see eachother soon again… I promise…" Franqui said.

Tony looks at the ground tears running through his eyes.

" Tony…sweetie are you ok? "

Tony wipes off his tears.

"Yeah… I just wanted to be alone…" Tony grabs his blade and stands putting it away.

"Why did he leave mom?" Tony asked.

Tony's mom puts her hands together and takes a deep breath.

"your father was a good man he was always strong hearted and kind…he would always make anyone laugh…as well your father was the leader of the shadow slayer organization… he was the strongest, the fastest, smartest, he was the best… everyone wanted to be like him…but your dad had something that no one else had"

Tony turned facing his mother.

"Something from inside him that wasn't him…something that wanted to get out… and take over… It was a power known as Excetra…it also runs through your blood too" she explained.

Tony observes his arms.

" your father let Excetra take over him"

"but he changed!" "he changed because he wanted us to be together again!" Tony yelled.

" it wasn't his time to go…your father…he would have wanted you to take his place as a shadow slayer" she said.

"I know…" Tony said softly.

Tony turns and walks away towards the cliff looking at the hills below.

" you said that I'll see you again" Tony tells himself. He curls his hands into fists and shuts his eyes.

The rain started to stop.

"I swear…I'll find out what happened to him…and ill never rest until I do…"

Somewhere in a shadow world… Nick appears and walks towards a group of shadows.

"The message has been sent master…" Nick bows.

"Well done… a great opportunity for us in the future"

Nick stands.

"Why is their reason to this master?" Nick asked.

"The Shadow slayer Organization has been a secret and a success for many generations…they keeps us out of their world…we once ruled that world…until the human race has begun" He said.

"But master…if it used to be our world why do the humans have it? " Nick asked.

"Because the human race blamed us for their wars and chaos…so they formed an Organization known as The Shadow Slayers…since then our race was moved from the lands that once was ours…" he said.

"But why did it take us so long to take action?" Nick asked.

"Because of one man…the Shadow Slayer Organization was a great success on keeping our race from entering their world…that man had powers like no other the power of Excetra…the power obtaining unlimited strength by anger…that man was known as Franqui…" He said.

"The kids Father?" Nick replied.

"For many years we've been in this darkness world…and we had to take action…a war had to be started…with help of two members of the Shadow Slayer Organization we managed to take down the Excetran" he said.

"What about his son?" Nick asked.

"The kid…He holds the same Excetran power…now for the next step…Ben…Marcos…" he called.

Two shadows stood beside Nick from his left and right.

"You know what to do…find the Excetran and take him down" He said.

"Yes Master…"Marcos and Ben nodded than vanished.

"If they take down the Excetran the Organization will fall and we will take back what's ours…" He said.

"Yes we shall!" Nick laughed.

One month later…

"I may not know a lot about him…But I've seen him before…in my dreams as well…happy and laughing smiling every time he looks at me… but the way he is now….but he doesn't talk much anymore…he's so quiet…he doesn't care about anything around him…

She looks at Tony as he looks outside.

"Lupita! Stop daydreaming again!" The teacher yells.

Lupita snaps out of it.

"oh! Sorry! Miss Denziel!" Lupita embarrassed a smile. While rubbing the back of her head.

" good grief this is your fifth time! Maybe I should call your father to straighten you out" Miss Denziel replied.

"Heh…Heh… no need!" Lupita forces a smile.

bell rings

sigh " saved by the bell" She relieved.

Class gets out; Lupita embarrassly hides outside beside the door watching Tony get his stuff.

"umm…Tony? Will you please come over here for a minute? " Miss Denziel asks.

Tony walks over to Miss. Denziel.

" Tony I've been going through your work and you still seemed to have not turn in work… you used to have an A now your to an F… you were such a good student…" Miss Denziel explains.

Tony looks away and stays quiet.

"Tony I heard what happened…"

"It's none of your concern…" Tony replied.

Tony started to walk out of the classroom.

"Tony…I'm sorry about your father…" Miss Denziel said.

Tony stopped walking.

"Tch…don't be" then walks out of the room.

Walking pass Lupita; she stood embarrassed.

"so that's why he's so depressed…" she said sadly. " I know! I can make him lunch to morrow! That would surely cheer him up" she smiled.

Tony walks home unpacks and sits in the porch. He thinks about earlier.

"Tch…don't be" Tony said.

A flash back of his dad comes to his mind. When Tony was young; Shadows raided the house about 30 of them.

"Claudia! Go! Take Tony and Vanessa somewhere safe!" Franqui yelled.

"Daddy!" Tony and Nessa cried.

" Tch…don't worry about me" Franqui grins. Two daggers appeared on his hands. Franqui gets a grip of the daggers.

The shadows all dashed towards Franqui.

Franqui grins; and fights off all the 30 shadows without getting touched.

"Daddy!" Tony and Nessa ran and hugged their dad.

Franqui hold them both on each arm Tony on the left Vanessa on the right.

Franqui smiled a big smile.

Another flash back…

"If you want to be as strong as me…you got to learn it…" Franqui said.

Tony stands concentrating.

"Watch this" Franqui said.

Franqui closes his eyes; Tony watches. Franqui's veins grew bigger his muscles grew bigger.

"Excetra!" Franqui yelled.

Franqui sprinted to the trees nearby and punches through trees cutting through several of them.

Franqui walks back and cracks his knuckles and grins.

"now that's how you take down trees and that wasn't even my full strength" Franqui said.

Tony looked with excitement and tries; but fails. Franqui walks beside Tony and rubs his head.

"don't worry you'll learn to control it one day…" He said.

Tony snaps out of the flash back; and watches the sunset. Tony's cross started to shine again.

"Huh?"

Tony looks at his cross then looks out and sees a shadow jumping from tree to tree.

"aw man not now…" Tony stumbles.

Tony gets up and his blade appears; Tony grabs it and jumps off the porch chasing after the shadow.

Once Tony got close the shadow; It sprinted away.

"huh? Quick shadow…" Tony told himself.

Tony tries to swing at the shadow but it was too quick.

"wait… were going around circles…" Tony stops and grins. "alright… how about you follow me…"

Tony dashes and cuts the trees down that was ahead of him.

"that ought to slow it down…" Tony said. Now to just find it…"

Tony spots the shadow and realizes it was trapped.

"Gotcha!" Tony yelled.

Tony throws his blade towards the shadow.

It jumps and the hand was cut off. The shadow escapes and vanishes.

Tony runs down towards his blade and grabs it; he saw the shadows hand.

"Heh got his hand." He said.

Tony returns home. Tony opens the door and sees his 5 year old brother watching the door open and close.

"Hey Marcus…" Tony rubs his head and walks passed him.

"Mom Tony's home!" Vanessa yelled.

"really? Do you have to yell?" Tony replied.

"Tony it is late…" Claudia said.

"ran into trouble…going to sleep…" Tony replied.

Tony goes to his room and turns off his light and lies down.

"Heh…another day" He tells himself then falls asleep till the next day.

"Tony…" A voice called

"Huh?" Tony gets up and sees a portal opening in his wall.

"The shadow portal? "Tony walks into the portal and vanishes inside.

Tony appeared and fell onto the floor.

"What's going on? As Tony gets up looking around him.

"Tony…we summon you here to warn you…" A voice called.

Tony turns looking above him.

"Warn me? What are you talking about? " Tony replied.

"Rumors are heard that the shadows are after you…" Destiny replied.

"But what for?" Tony asked.

"We don't know yet but be on your guard…but if you get any clues let us know…"Destiny said.

"Alright "Tony nodded.

"Remember Tony…no one is to now about your powers except for your family"

Tony looked down and nodded.

"If any finds out about your powers you may be expelled from your powers…"

Tony looks down "damn…"he tells himself.

A portal opens beside Tony; and walks towards it.

"Remember Tony…" Destiny said.

Tony turns and looks at Destiny.

"Be careful" She said.

Tony nods and goes through the portal; appearing back on his bed.

sigh so there after me huh? But why?" He tells himself.

The next day…

Bell rings class starts…

Lupita is nervous looking at Tony

"There he is…I hope he likes my brownies…"

Tony sits looking out the window dozing off as usual.

"Every year desert roses disappear more and more but are rarely found here…does anyone know where Desert roses are found? " Miss Denziel

asks.

"Tch…just kill me already…" Tony mumbles.

"You got something to share with the class Tony?" Miss Denziel asks.

The class started to laugh except for Lupita.

"poor Tony" she says.

"Tch…no" Tony said.

3 hours later…bell rings

Lunchtime…

Tony sits alone; Lupita hides looking at Tony.

"But what should I say? I don't know if I can do it…well I got to do it" she tells herself.

Lupita walks towards Tony; and puts the lunch bag in front of him.

"Here" she said.

Tony looks at her.

"I hope you like brownies…I made them for you…" she said smiling.

Tony looks at the bag then closes his eyes.

"why did you make me brownies?" he asked.

Lupita blushes. " well…I wanted to make you feel better" She said.

A shadow appears on the balcony above watching as Tony and Lupita talk.

"Shadow slayer located…he still looks the same…" he grinned.

"You're just wasting your time…I don't need to feel better…" Tony gets up and walks away; the shadow vanishes.

Lupita sits down quietly and sadly. "I don't think he likes my brownies…"

After school…

Lupita walks home by herself thinking about earlier.

"your wasting your time…I don't need to feel better" Tony said.

sigh "if only there's a way to cheer him up…" she said.

A trash can Tilted over…Lupita turns.

"Who's there?" she said.

Lupita looked but no one was there…she turns back and a shadow was in front of her.

Tony is walking home on his own "I'm fine I don't need any ones help…" Tony tells himself. Tony's cross shined again.

sigh He grabs the cross; and looks around. And down the hill and sees a shadow jumping tree to tree.

"not again…" Tony told himself.

Tony grabs his blade and chases after the shadow.

"man I don't have time for this…I could just ignore it…but then again if I do ill turn into a shadow myself…man this is so annoying" Tony tells himself.

The shadow stops and Tony stood and pointed his blade.

"Hey you! I don't have time for this! So just go back to the world you came from!" Tony yells.

The shadow turns "you don't remember me huh…big shot?"

The shadow shows his hands; one hand is missing.

"He's missing a hand…" Tony told himself.

Tony thought for a moment. "Hmmm…a shadow with a missing hand?" he scratches the back of his head.

"Sorry I don't remember…" Tony said disappointedly.

The shadow grew mad steam came out of his head.

"I'm the shadow from yesterday! When you were chasing me; you threw your blade at me and cut off my hand!" The shadow jumped up and down and pouted.

Tony scratches his chin and thought.

"Oh you're the shadow from yesterday" Tony said.

The shadow stopped jumping and pouting trying so hard not to explode it takes a deep breath.

sigh "Correcto! And that hit from you hurt! Look what you did to me! Look no hand!" it points at its left hand.

"Save it Ben…" a voice from above.

Tony's eyes widened.

"That voice…it can't be…" he tells himself.

"Yeah sorry Marcos…" Ben said.

"Ben? Marcos?" Tony thinks for a moment.

A flash back of when Tony was in 4th grade.

"Hold him down!" Marcos yelled.

Ben held down Tony from behind.

"Let me go!"

Tony cried struggling trying to get free.

"shut up crybaby!"

Marcos punches Tony in the stomach Tony spits out spit.

"This'll teach you to come close to my girlfriend again!"

Marcos kicks Tony's legs rapidly.

"My Turn Marcos"

Ben pushes Tony on the floor and kicks dirt in Tony's face.

"Stop please!" Tony cried.

"You like that?" Ben laughed.

"yea go cry to your mama" Marcos said.

Another flash back when they were in training.

"Okay to our next destination…Ben check the map…" Marcos said.

"Next destination: Desert playgrounds…" Ben replies.

"I need to be on this mission too" Tony said.

"Tch…you'll only get in the way…" Marcos said.

"plus we don't need a crybaby and weakling anyways" Ben laughed

Tony stood alone.

Tony woke from flash backs.

"They would beat me up almost everyday…call me names…make me cry…"Tony thought. "but they disappeared…there was no where to find them…"Tony looked at Marcos and Ben.

"What happened to you two? You guys vanished…" Tony said.

Ben started to laugh. "We sold our souls to the shadows that's what!"

"So that's why…you betrayed the shadow slayer organization" Tony said.

"Seems that you haven't changed Tony…always so out of it…" Marcos said.

Tony grinded his teeth and points his blade at them.

"Ill kill both of you for the sake of the organization!" Tony yelled.

"Tsk…Tsk! I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Ben laughed.

Tony paused "What?" Tony glanced with curiosity.

"You wouldn't want us to hurt her do you?" Marcos said.

"Her? What Is he talking about?" Tony told himself.

Marcos took the girl out; Lupita opened her eyes and saw what was around her.

Lupita saw Tony; Tony's eyes widened.

"What's going on? Is that…Tony? What is he doing here? Is he here to save me…just like in my dreams?" Lupita told herself.

"Hey Tony it's me Lupita! Are you going to save me? If you are please

hurry!" She yelled.

"Great…the girl from earlier…how is she involved in this? shit! They must've seen her talking to me earlier" Tony told himself.

"Ben shut her up" Marcos said.

"Right away!" Ben replied.

Ben creates a shadow tape and gets close to Lupita.

"Okay stay put" Ben said.

Lupita bites Ben's hand.

"ow! Yaaa!" Ben screams while jumping up and down.

Ben puts shadow tape on her mouth so she can't talk; Lupita mummers trying to open her mouth.

"damn she bit me it hurt" Ben rubs his hand.

"Enough Ben!" Marcos said.

"Right…Sorry" Ben replied.

Marcos turns to Tony and grins.

"I was having good ideas for this one here…wonder how she would do if she turns into a shadow…"Marcos grinned.

"So what are you going to do Tony?" Ben laughed.

"Damn…if I show her my powers I might be expelled…from my powers…but I have no choice I have to save her…or else they will turn her into a shadow…shiiit…"Tony tells himself.

"People say you look just like your father…" Marcos said.

Tony's eyes widened. "My father?"

"Ahh…yes your father…weeks ago you must've heard from my teammate nick…"Marcos grinned.

Tony had a flash back to the day Nick came.

"Now…why did I come over here in the first place?" Nick thought. "Ahh… yes now I remember…I have a message for you…"

Nick smiled.

"A message?" Tony thought.

"you see it's about your father…"Nick said.

"And what do you know about my father!" Tony yelled.

"Many things…" Nick replied. "Things that you don't even know" Nick laughed and vanished. "things that will crush your little heart"

Nick reappears on a different tree branch.

"You see the truth about your father is…"

Nick appears behind Tony and whispers.

"He was murdered…"

Tony wakes from the flash back.

"You see…The truth about his death is that he was murdered…but the thing is…I know who it is…" Marcos said.

An image of Franqui went through Tony's Mind.

"Well see eachother again soon…I promise…"

"Your father was always hard headed…just like you…" Marcos said.

Tony's eyes grew in rage and curls up his hands into fists.

"Through out the years you always make me feel like shit…" Tony's Veins grew bigger.

"you always would beat me up mostly everyday…" Tony's Muscles grew bigger.

The ground trembled and cracked and rocks jumped up and down Tony punches the ground and creates a crater like dent. All the trees that surrounded them trembled down. Two giant blades from Tony's left and right popped out from the ground. Tony grabs both of the blades and pulls them both out from the ground. Tony swings Both of the blades creating a gust of wind.

"Holy shit…" Ben told himself…

"Is that really Tony? " Lupita told herself.

"Now Ima show you that I can kick your ass!" Tony pointed.


	2. Battle cry

**_Chapter 2_**

**Battle cry**

Tony stands in anger holding the two giant blades as Marcos, Ben and Lupita watches.

"Just as I thought it's a small power of Excetra…he would not be worth a match" Marcos told himself.

"Ben…Go" Marcos ordered.

Ben nodded. "Alright "

He grins dashing towards Tony with his arms pointed back; his Shadow claw appeared on his right hand.

"I'm taking you down you wimp!" Ben yelled.

Tony stood still in rage; Ben vanishes and appeared above Tony striking his right hand towards him. Tony swings his left blade stopping Ben's impact and pushes him back in the air with the force of his blade.

"That wimp stopped my attack…" Ben told himself.

Tony stabs his left blade into the ground and jumps in the air towards Ben grabbing his neck; Ben's eyes widened with fear.

"He's quick…"

Tony squeezes Ben's neck grabbing a good grip and pulls towards him; kneeing Ben in the stomach.

Ben coughs out spit. "Is this foreal?" he tells himself.

Tony throws Ben to the ground and throws his right blade down towards Ben. As he lies on the ground facing Tony; he sees the blade piercing down towards him and struck his right arm off.

Ben vanishes into the ground and appeared standing and urges in pain

"You bastard! Not only you cut my hand off but my arm too!" Ben yelled.

Tony lands on the ground.

"Ben…stop fooling around and get him…" Marcos ordered.

"why don't you get him? " Ben replied.

Marcos looked at Ben with a humorless face.

"Fine ill get him!" Ben yelled.

Ben stretched out his body like a snake and aimed for Tony.

"Here I come! " Ben yelled.

Tony grabbed both of his blades and sprinted head on towards Ben

"he thinks he can take me down just by his blades? Its useless!" He tells himself.

Tony somersaults Ben's head forcing him to go up.

"damn kid…" Ben urges in pain.

Tony readies both of his blades and dashes towards Ben's long snake body and slices it down in seconds. He lands and stabs both his blades into the ground; as Bens body pieces fall to the ground. Tony points to Marcos.

"Your next" Tony said.

Marcos stood still humorless.

"I guess Ben didn't stand a chance…That wimp; he can't possibly be this strong… " Marcos told himself.

Ben regenerates back to normal.

"That bastard kid! He cut me to pieces!! I should kill him! For what he done to me! Look at me I only have one leg and one arm!" Ben yelled.

"Shut up Ben…"Marcos ordered.

Ben stood quiet and looked at Marcos.

"Stay out of this fight…it's between me and him…you can't even handle him anyways…"Marcos replied.

Ben stood quiet and stood back.

Tony dashes towards Marcos.

"Heh…my turn…"Marcos told himself as he closes his eyes.

A shadow aurora appeared on Tony's back making his blade appear; he grabs it and brings it out. Swinging it towards Marcos.

Marcos opens his eyes putting his right hand behind his back while a shadow aurora appears creating a scythe. Marcos grabs the scythe and blocks Tony's attack.

The two forces their weapons together urging force into eachother.

Marcos pushes Tony away; and dashing towards him swinging his scythe. Tony swings his blade blocking Marcos' attacks. Tony and Marcos force their weapons together.

"you cant beat me…your still the little wimp I knew…"Marcos said.

"Shut up!" Tony pushes Marcos away.

Marcos lands on the ground and grins.

"If you think one of me is enough…how about three?" Marcos creates two shadow clones of himself and grins.

"Theres more than one?" Tony told himself.

All three Marcos' dashed towards Tony "lets see you keep up with this!" Marcos yelled.

Tony grabbed a good grip of his blade; and watches Marcos's movements. The three all dashed towards Tony ready to swing their weapons.

Tony's eyes widens and swings his blade; blocking their attacks continuously.

Tony grabbed the scythe of one of the shadow clones and kicks it away; Tony swings the scythe behind him towards the other shadow clone and slices the head off clean off the shoulders.

Tony throws the scythe towards the fallen shadow clone and dashes towards it; as it rises up it sees the scythe coming towards it. The shadow clone quickly grabs the scythe and stops the movement. Tony quickly grabs his blade and strucks his blade in the shadow clones chest; Tony grabbed a good grip of his blade and jumps up slicing the shadows chest to its head in half.

"Two down…" Tony told himself as he regains control of his blade.

Marcos jumps in the air making their movements in slow motion; his head above Tony. Tony looks up and sees Marcos glancing down at him. Marcos grins and spins a 180 spin grabbing his scythe and swings down towards Tony making the movement back to normal.

Tony's eyes widens and swings his blade up blocking Marcos's attack; creating sparks off the impact. Tony gets unbalanced; Marcos grins and kicks Tony in the chest pushing Tony away.

Tony gets pushed back from the impact and crashes to the ground.

"Tony!" Lupita mumbles because of the tape.

Marcos grins; and spins his scythe a 360 spin.

Tony gets up with little bruises on his body holding his blade. Marcos spins his scythe continuously and throws it towards Tony. Tony's eyes widens and the scythe cuts Tony's shoulder on his top right arm as he jumps away barely dodging the scythe. The scythe swings back to Marcos and he catches it.

Tony gets up from the ground and covers his right shoulder wound; Marcos grins.

"You think that was easy? Heh…you haven't seen nothing yet! Let's see if you can dodge these!" Marcos puts his scythe away behind his back and claps his hands together and grins.

"Thousand daggers of pain!" Marcos yelled.

Darkness surrounded Tony; Tony looks to his left and right.

"What's going on?" Tony tells himself.

"Death awaits you…" Marcos voice echoed.

Tiny needle sized daggers surrounded Tony. Tony grabbed his blade while his left hand was covering his wound.

"Feel…pain!" Marcos voiced echoed.

Thousands of the daggers strucks towards Tony. Tony's eyes widens and stops moving.

A bright light expands vanishing the daggers and the darkness. Tony goes to his knees and looks to the ground breathing hard; tiny wounds surrounded Tony's body.

Marcos dashes towards Tony; grabbing a hold of his scythe and swings it Towards Tony.

"Your life ends here" Marcos said swinging his weapon.

Marcos's Scythe came towards Tony's body and then instantly; a hand grabs the scythe stopping the movement. Marcos's and Tony's eyes widened.

The grin on his face made Marcos to stand still in shock. Tony looks up and sees a familiar face.

"Cesar!" Tony yelled.

"Long time no see Tony…last time I saw you; we graduated into the Organization.

Heard you needed help I know that they're after you so I couldn't just let them accomplish what they have I wouldn't mind seeing an old friend doing what I do best during the years" Cesar said.

"You were always a true friend Cesar…" Tony grinned.


	3. Cesar Moldanado!

Chapter 3

Cesar Maldonado!!

Cesar grins and grabs his toothpick that was in his mouth and flicks it to the ground.

"Cesar you bastard! You got guts showing your face in front of me!" Ben yelled.

"Remember me? Traitor? I'm the one that kicked your ass! "Cesar said putting his fists up.

Ben stood quiet looking away.

Cesar looks at Marcos.

"Long time no see Marcos you've grown since the last time we met…" Cesar said.

"I have no time to deal with low lives like you" Marcos replied.

"Still don't forgive me huh? I always remembered you as person that holds grudges but anyways; it was good times when we were young…But too bad… you're the traitor to the Organization; I know your plan is to get a hold of Tony…you're to be executed." Cesar grinned.

Marcos stood silent.

Tony looked at Marcos and Cesar; a flash back went through his mind.

4th grade…Marcos and Ben were beating Tony up; pushing him towards the wall.

"Stop it! I'm going tell my mom!" Tony cried.

Marcos and Ben laughs.

"You're such a cry baby…" Marcos said.

"Leave him alone!" A voice called from behind.

Marcos and Ben turned looking back.

"Pick on someone your own size" he said.

"Who are you?" Marcos asked.

"Doesn't matter who I am" He replied.

Tony looks up and sees the student standing having his fists up.

"Who is he?" Tony told himself.

"I don't have time dealing with a squirt like you…Ben grab him" Marcos said.

"My pleasure" Ben said grinning.

Ben walked towards Cesar and tries to grab him.

Cesar moves his right arm and punches Ben in the nose; making Ben fall back to the ground.

Ben gets up and notices his nose was bleeding; the way he looked at his hand covered in blood shocked him. Ben started to cry.

"What did you do to me?" Ben ran away crying.

Marcos tried to grab Cesar; But Cesar kicks him in the groin making Marcos go to the floor crying.

"Ha! That's what you get! "Cesar pointed.

Marcos gets up wiping the tears off his face.

Marcos looks at Cesar and runs away.

"Ha ha! That's what you get for messing with me!" Cesar yelled.

Cesar turns to Tony and grabs his hand pulling him up.

"You ok? " Cesar asked.

Tony looked at Cesar and nodded.

"Yeah…"

"Why were they beating you up?" Cesar asked.

"It' a daily basis…they beat me up if they don't like me doing something they don't like…" Tony replied.

"Tch…don't listen to them…their losers…" Cesar explains; Tony looks to the ground.

"You have me now…Friend" Cesar said.

Tony looks up with his eyes widened.

"Friend?" Tony said.

Cesar nodded.

Tony looks down to the floor and curls his hands to fists.

"I've never had a friend before…" Tony said.

"Then I'll be your first" Cesar said smiling putting his hand towards Tony.

Tony looks at Cesar's hand and Cesar's face then smiled.

"Friend" Tony said shaking Cesar's hand.

Tony wakes from his flash back and looks at Cesar.

"My first friend…" He tells himself.

"If you want Tony then you have to get through me…" Cesar said.

Marcos grins.

Marcos dashes towards Cesar and swings his scythe.

Cesar grins and blocks Marcos's attacks with his gauntlet fists; continuously Cesar blocks Marcos's attack.

Tony is on his knees watching as the two fights.

The two continuously trade attacks to eachother; sparks being created every time they hit each others weapons.

Marcos vanishes and reappears behind Cesar swinging his scythe towards him. Cesar quickly jumps and turns grabbing Marcos's scythe pole stopping the impact.

Cesar grins "Humph…is that all you got?" Cesar pulls Marcos closer and punches Marcos in the face then knees him in the stomach then uppercuts his chin.

Marcos is pushed up in the air; Cesar looks up and jumps up towards Marcos.

Cesar front flips into a curled ball and drop kicks Marcos down towards the ground.

Marcos stops himself from falling with his right hand on the ground; reached out in a hand stand position while his left hand holds his scythe.

Marcos pushes himself up and lands back on his feet spinning his scythe in a clockwise direction trading it to his right hand; then stop his scythe looking humorlessly at Cesar.

"This has gone far enough!" Marcos said.

Cesar lands back on the ground grinning back at Marcos.

"It's time to give up Marcos…your finished" Cesar said.

Marcos disappears and reappears behind Cesar and grabs his right arm.

A black liquid started to expand on his arm. "Stop trying to be cool… your not…you always think your better than everyone…but you're full of shit…" Marcos said.

Cesar's eyes widens in pain.

Cesar couldn't move, the black liquid expands on Cesar's arm and causes pain.

Tony forms his hands into fists and urges to stand up.

"No…Cesar is strong…stronger than you'll think" Tony stands.

"And he's able to beat you any day!" Tony yelled.

Marcos laughs.

Marcos turns his head looking at Tony "same to you too, you are the most pathetic one I've known; the weakest the most pitiful one…"

Tony dashes towards Marcos and swings his blade towards Marcos.

Marcos's eye widens and jumps away; the black liquid vanishes off Cesar's arm.

Tony jumps towards Marcos and swings his blade and Marcos swings his blade at the same time.

Tony slices a part Marcos's left arm and Marcos slices a tiny part of Tony's left cheek; Marcos pushes Tony away.

Marcos slides back and Tony slides back while on the floor.

Cesar stood watching Tony and Marcos.

Marcos stood looking down at Tony.

"You'll never surpass me…and you never will you were always weak…you will always stay weak…your not even worth living" Marcos said.

Tony curls his hands into fist.

"I am not weak…"Tony urged to get up.

"I will surpass you…I will beat you…" Tony slowly gets off his knees.

Cesar's eyes widened.

Tony stood and looks down on the ground.

"Tony…" Cesar said silently.

A chill went down Marcos's spine; the sun started to rise and Ben looked in the sky as the sun rises. Ben turned to Marcos.

"Marcos…" Ben said.

"Over the years you treated me like shit…called me names beat me up everyday…you made me thought I was worthless…but you know what…I do things that you can't even do…" Tony explained.

Marcos stood silent looking at Tony.

Tony looked up staring at Marcos.

"Your just a traitor…you would call yourself the best…no traitor is the best…all they are; is their shadow of their former self…you gave up your life…you betrayed the whole organization…that's why I'll give the organization a favor by killing the both of you… Just like my father…he never gave up…he never gave up on anyone…that's why I swore to myself…that I'll find out what happened to him…I'll avenge him!" Tony yelled.

Cesar grins.

"Tch…we'll just see about that…" Marcos said coldly.

"Marcos the sun…it's rising…" Ben pointed to the sky.

Marcos turned and sees the sun rising; he turns to Tony.

"Well meet again…next time I'll be sure to kill you…"

Marcos and Ben vanished into darkness; the sun shines down on the earth lands. The shadow comes off of Lupita's Mouth and Tony goes to his knees.

Lupita runs down towards Tony right past Cesar.

"Tony!" She yells.

Tony faints and crashes to the floor laid flat. Lupita runs to him and holds him.

Cesar runs towards Tony and Lupita.

"Tony wake up! Please wake up!" She said desperately.

Cesar puts his hand on her shoulder.

Lupita turns and looks at Cesar.

Cesar shakes his head." Its alright…he's been through enough he needs to rest" Cesar said.

Lupita turns and looks back at Tony

"Tony…"She tells herself.

Lupita brushes her hands against Tony's hair.

"We got to take him somewhere safe…" She said.

Cesar nodded. "Alright let's go"

An hour later…

Tony lies resting calmly on the bed. Lupita walks into the room with a bucket of cold water and a swab; she dips the swab into the cold water and squeezes out the water by twisting the swab. Lupita places the cold wet swab on Tony's forehead and grins a half grin.

"I hope he's doing okay… he really did take a beating against those people…" She told herself.

Cesar walks in. "How's he doing?"

"Well he should be doing fine; but I found out something about his body"

Lupita uncovers the blanket over Tony; showing his chest. Scars were on his body treated and covered in bandages by Lupita.

"I never thought I would see his body" Lupita blushes.

"I hope he cheers up if I take care of him" She giggles.

Cesar takes a closer look at Tony's body looking at some scars.

"He must've been through a lot since we seen eachother…it looks like he isn't that little wimp back then" Cesar grinned.

Meanwhile…

Back in the Darkness

Marcos and Ben reappears; the two walks down towards their master and bows.

"Master…we had failed to obtain the Excetran…" Marcos said.

"Fear not…this is only the beginning" He said.

Marcos and Ben looks up in shock.

"The beginning?" Marcos asked.

"Yes I wasn't expecting you to actually obtain the Excetran but to Test it…"

"But why?" Ben asked.

"So we will know how to win against him…" It said.

"How do we do that master?" Marcos asked.

"To awaken…the leaders of destruction…to finally take over back what's ours. The shadow Organization will fall…" It laughed.

Marcos and Ben grinned.

"We will take victory…darkness will fill in their hearts…" Marcos said.

"You will not fail me…Marcos…or Ben; you will strike again!" It said.

Marcos and Ben nodded.

"Yes Master" Marcos said.

Marcos and Ben vanishes.

Meanwhile…Back to Lupita's room.

Lupita and Cesar looks at Tony while he rests.

"I hope he feels better" Lupita said.

Cesar grins while leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Hell do fine…" he said.

Tony urges to open his eyes.

"C-Cesar?" Tony said.

Cesar and Lupita looks at Tony shocked.

"Tony!" They yelled.

Cesar walked beside the bed.

"Hey how you feeling?" Cesar asked.

"Better…" Tony replied.

"I see that you are" Lupita smiles.

Tony looks at Lupita.

"You!" Tony pointed.

Lupita's eye widens and steps back.

"What were you doing with those shadows!?" Tony yelled.

"They kidnapped me! I couldn't run away!" Lupita yelled back.

"You expect me to believe that!?" Tony yelled back.

"Of course! You should!" Lupita yelled.

Cesar stood in the middle of the two, His eye twitching standing still.

"Shuuuuuuuut uuuuuuuuup!!!" Cesar yelled.

Tony and Lupita stood quiet looking at Cesar.

Cesar points at Tony.

"You should stop yelling at her because she was the one that treated you and the reason that you recovered!" Cesar yelled.

Cesar points at Lupita.

"And you! You should stop yelling because your screaming right into my ear and it hurts!" Cesar yelled.

Lupita opens her mouth.

"But it-

"Shhhh!! I don't want to hear it!" Cesar yelled.

Lupita opened her mouth again.

"Bu-

"Shhhh! Not a word!" Cesar said.

"So she's the reason why I'm feeling better?" Tony asked.

Cesar nods.

"Exactly"

Tony looks at Lupita.

"Sorry…" He said.

Lupita grins.

"It's alright so…are you feeling better?" She said.

"I feel better" Tony replied.

Tony gets up and grabs his clothes.

"C'mon were leaving we got to report back to the organization." Tony said.

Tony walks out of the room.

Cesar and Lupita follows.

"Wait… You can't just leave…" Lupita said.

"Why not?" Tony replied.

"Because you need to eat" Lupita said.

"Not hungry…" Tony said walking away putting his black tanktop on.

"Tony…she's right we can't just leave…" Cesar said.

"Why not?" Tony asked.

"Because…she seen your powers…our powers and we have to deal with the organization…also we need to report to the events on what happened. We got to say it was Ben and Marcos that tried to get you…" Cesar said.

Tony stood and thought.

"Damn…your right we got to deal with them or they'll expel our powers…"

Tony looks at Lupita.

"C'mon your coming with us were going to meet the leaders of the organization." Tony said.

"Who is that? What's going to happen?" Lupita asked.

Cesar creates a portal

"We'll have to find out" Cesar said.

The three enters the portal and appears back at the organization.

"Destiny we have returned…" Tony said.

"Tony Cesar…I haven't seen you two together ever since you graduated into the organization…" Destiny said.

"We have something we must tell you…" Cesar asked.

"What is it? Who is it that is behind you? It Better not be a non member of the organization you know the rules…" Destiny said.

Tony and Cesar looked at eachother.

"That is what we are here for you to talk about" Tony said.

Lupita walks in front of Tony and Cesar.


	4. Love Birds

Chapter 4

Love birds

Tony and Cesar looks at eachother and looks back at Destiny,

"Well that's what were here for" Tony said.

Lupita walks past Tony and Cesar and stands in front of them, while looking up at destiny Lupita gulps.

"You know the rules! Non members of the organization are prohibited! Its an automatic expel from your powers!" Destiny yelled.

"But Destiny-"Cesar yelled.

"Silence! I shall here no excuses you are forbidden to use your powers!" Destiny pointed.

Tony and Cesar looked down; they stood silent accepting their punishment.

"Wait!" Lupita yelled.

A Tony and Cesar's eye widens and looks up quickly.

"There shouldn't be any reason for their powers to be taken away" Lupita said.

Destiny with disgust. "Hmph! Talking without permission! How absurd!" Destiny yelled.

"Please hear me out! It wasn't their fault" Lupita yelled.

"What is she doing? Is she trying to get herself in crisis?" Tony told herself.

"So it was yours?" Destiny asked.

Lupita shakes her head.

"No It wasn't…they had to rescue me" Lupita said.

"Rescue you? What proof do you have?" Destiny asked.

"I was kidnapped by shadows" Lupita said.

"Shadows? Why were you with them? Do you have connections?" Destiny asked.

"No I don't…they took me for bait" Lupita said.

"They? Who were they?" Destiny asked.

"Ben" Cesar said.

"And Marcos" Tony finished.

Destiny was in shock. "Ben and Marcos? But they vanished a long time ago" Destiny said.

"That's also why were here to talk about" Tony said.

"Ben and Marcos?" Destiny said.

"They betrayed the organization, they tried to capture me" Tony explained.

"Absurd!" Destiny yelled. "Why would-

"Destiny they sold their souls to darkness…they are with the shadows" Tony explained.

"As soon as I went to help protect Tony, I found out that it was really them" Cesar

"Destiny Tony is telling the truth" Lupita added.

Destiny turns and looks at Lupita pointing.

"Then why were you with them? Why you?" Destiny says.

"I told you I was kidnapped! For bait in order to capture Tony" Lupita explained.

"I cannot believe the ignorance" Destiny says.

"Destiny she is telling the truth!" Cesar yells.

"She is…Ben and Marcos wanted me…not her." Tony explained.

"You know the rules…no non members aren't aloud; she wasn't suppose to know about your powers" Destiny said.

"Well we had no choice! She was in the middle of everything; we had to show it in order to stop Ben and Marcos! They wanted to kill me!" Tony yelled.

"So please except our situation and to hopefully let Lupita know about our secret; who knows she can be help to us" Cesar added.

"What!? Learn our secret? She will tell everyone! She will ruin us! The shadows will know exactly where to target!" Destiny yelled.

"No I swear! I won't tell anybody I will keep the secret to myself only" Lupita said.

"How can we trust a person like you" Destiny said.

Lupita goes down to her knees bowing to destiny.

"Please Destiny…you got to believe in me…I wont tell anyone; please just trust me" Lupita said.

"Please believe in us" Tony said.

"We beg you to let her" Cesar said.

"Please if she messes up ill deal with her…" Tony said.

Cesar and Lupita looks at Tony.

"Tony" she said silently.

"I just hope you know what your doing" Cesar told himself.

Destiny leans forward.

"You will huh?" She said.

Tony nods "Yeah…"

"And how do you expect to deal with her if she messes up?" Destiny said.

Tony looks down.

"I'll kill her…" Tony said.

Cesar and Lupita's eye widens.

"Kill me?" Lupita told herself.

"Never knew Tony was like this…" Cesar told himself.

Destiny takes a deep breath.

"Fine…we will let her live to know the secret…but! She is to be with you at all times! Is that understood!?" Destiny yelled.

"Yes Destiny…" Tony nodded.

"But know this! If you mess up…just once! I'm going to make you wish you never messed up!" Destiny yelled.

"Yes Destiny" Cesar and Tony kneels.

"Now leave! Now I must report this to the organization, that Ben and Marcos are traitors and must be executed surely" Destiny said.

Tony Lupita and Cesar stood up and walks away. Cesar creates a portal back.

"Lets go" Cesar said.

Tony and Lupita nods and walks through the portal, Cesar follows inside; couple seconds later the portal vanishes.

Destiny thinks about the Tragedy.

"Ben and Marcos…but why? They Vanished and appear as traitors? They sold their souls to the shadows? In order to get Tony…But what do they want from him? What is their goal?"

Destiny thinks…rubbing her forehead.

"Damn it!" she slams her fist on the arm rest.

"Danielle!" Destiny yelled.

A portal opens and a woman comes out running.

"Yes…Destiny?" She asks.

"We need to report the two missing members; Ben and Marcos as traitors and is to be executed in sight." Destiny explains.

Danielle's eyes widen in shock.

"What? Ben and Marcos? But they vanished years ago" Danielle said.

"I know…But now their back and it seems their after Tony" Destiny explained.

"Tony but why?" Danielle explained.

"I don't know…but lets just hope we can trust that girl" Destiny said.

"Girl?" Danielle asked.

"A girl named Lupita…Tony and Cesar saved her from Ben and Marcos" Destiny explained.

"But why was she with them?" Danielle asked.

"She said she was kidnapped and was kept bait to get Tony" Destiny explained.

"That's why Tony and Cesar had to show their powers in front of her in order to defend themselves from Ben and Marcos and to save her" Destiny finished.

"So it all comes to this…Ben and Marcos must be killed before anything happens" Danielle said.

"Lets just hope nothing happens" Destiny said.

Meanwhile…

The portal created by Cesar opens and Expands.

Tony, Lupita and Cesar walk out of the portal; Cesar dismisses the portal and turns to Tony.

"Well it could've gotten worse" Cesar said.

"It was better than I expected" Tony replied.

Lupita sits with exhaustion.

"Wow I never knew you guys would have such a secret" Lupita said.

Tony and Cesar looks at Lupita.

"Don't even think about telling anyone!" They yelled.

Lupita scoots back.

"I know! I know I won't tell anyone! I promised remember?" Lupita yelled.

"Well we can't have chances of any information slipping out, or else the shadows will know exactly where the organization is" Cesar explained.

"And who knows what they'll do once they find the Organizations location" Tony said.

Lupita looks down.

"I know…I'm sorry but I promise I won't tell anyone" She said.

Tony and Cesar nods; Lupita gets up and smiles.

"Well who's Hungry!" Lupita yelled.

Lupita grabs out a bowl of chili.

"Who likes chili?" Lupita smiled.

"OOH! I do!" Cesar yelled while waving his right hand up.

"Okay here you go!" Lupita shoves a spoonful of chili; inside his mouth.

Cesar chews and swallows, as Lupita smiles.

A couple seconds later, Cesar stood wit his right eye twitching.

"Cesar are you ok?" Tony asked.

A line of red was rising up on his body like a thermometer; as the red line rose up to Cesar's head, Cesar's open his mouth and fire bursts out of his mouth.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! Aaaaah!!!!Fire!" Cesar yells bursting out fire while running around the House.

"Cesar I'll help you! Hold on" Tony runs to the kitchen.

"Where is the water? Got to find something!" Tony tells himself.

Tony spots a bucket full of liquid.

"Aha! Water! Hold on Cesar I'm coming!" Tony yells.

"Fire! Fire!" Cesar yelled. While bursting out fire.

Lupita stands there while watching the two have trouble.

"What has gone with these two?" Lupita tells herself.

Tony runs to Cesar and shoves the liquid in his mouth; Cesar starts drinking the liquid

And his eyes started to burn, Cesar pushes the Bucket away.

"Aaaaahhhh!! It burns!" Cesar yelled.

Tony stood back.

"What's going on? That should've helped him cool off" Tony said.

Tony looks at the bucket and the other side was a label, Tony reads it and his eyes widens.

"Jalapeño juice?" Tony looks at Cesar and slowly looks away; slowly puts the bucket down, and slowly scoots away.

Couple minutes later Cesar falls to the floor with his right eye twitching.

"Cesar?" Tony said sadly.

"A-are you ok Cesar?" Tony looks over the couch and looks at Cesar.

Cesar twitches and shakes.

"Cesar?" Tony said sadly.

"Oh Tony…" Lupita calls him from behind.

Tony's eye widens and sweat drips down his head, he slowly turns his head towards Lupita.

"You're Turn" Lupita smiled.

Tony's right eye twitches.

"She's crazy if she feeds me that, I got to find a way out of here…" Tony told himself.

Tony looks at the door.

"Bingo…"Tony told himself.

"Bye!" Tony runs for the door.

Cesar grabs his leg and holds him.

"It's your turn!!"Cesar yelled.

"Aahh!! Let me go Cesar! I don't want to end up looking like you!" Tony yelled.

Lupita and Cesar hold Tony down while Tony tries to fight his way out.

"No! I don't want it!" Tony yelled.

2 seconds later…

"Aahh! Fire!!" Tony yelled.

Later on that day…the sun is setting.

Tony Cesar and Lupita stands on the dirt road.

Cesar walks forward and Turns to Tony and Lupita.

"Well I guess this is it" Cesar grins.

Tony grins. "Yea I guess so" Tony said.

"Well I don't know when the next time we meet but until then" Cesar said.

"See you next time" Tony said.

"Thank you Cesar" Lupita said.

Cesar puts his hands in his pockets and grins.

"It's cool…" He replied.

Cesar turns to Tony.

"Well make sure you take a good care of her Tony" Cesar teased.

Tony gave Cesar a cold face.

"Aww don't be sad; I'm sure shell take good care of you and cheer you up!" Cesar

Teased.

Tony curled his hands into fists and swings towards Cesar.

"Shut up! Already!" Tony yelled.

Cesar runs away from Tony laughing.

"Later love birds!" Cesar laughed.

"Just leave already! Your killing me!" Tony yelled.

Cesar laughs while running away waving his right arm in the air.

Tony looks away; Lupita looks at Tony with a blush.

"Theres a lot that I want to know about you…Tony…" Lupita said to herself.


	5. He saved my life

Chapter 5

He saved my life

Morning 7:00 am…

Tony is walking to school; thinking to himself.

"Today better go well…" He told himself.

"Destiny said I have to look out for her" Tony told himself.

"Man today is not going to be my day…"He said.

Tony walks closer to the school.

"Maybe I won't see her today" Told himself.

"Tony!" Lupita yelled.

Tony's eye widens and looks around and sees Lupita waving to him from the top of the balcony.

Tony stumbles. "Great I have to get through this today" Tony told himself.

Lupita walks towards Tony; she smiles and waves.

"Hey" she said.

Tony looks away.

"Hi…" Tony said in a low tone voice.

"What's wrong?" Lupita asked.

"Nothing is wrong" Tony's stomach growls.

"Tony your hungry" she said.

Tony puts his right arm on his stomach.

"Here you go!" Lupita smiled while holding a brown paper bag.

"I'm not hungry…"Tony said.

The scent of the food smelled so good that Tony's nose picked up the smell quickly.

Tony smells with his nose.

"Is that? An Omelet?" Tony grabs the bag and opens it looking inside.

Tony smiles "Alright! Theres a hash brown! Eggs! Bacon! Pancakes! And an Omelet!" Tony tells himself.

Lupita smiles "I made him happy" She told herself.

Tony pretends to cough, "Urhem…I have to…uh…check this brown bag, I think there's something I have to…um…see!" Tony said in a hurry and ran off.

"Your welcome" Lupita smiled.

Tony ate as much as he can; leaving nothing but air and an empty bag.

"Man this was so good" Tony told himself.

"Why she fix me food?" Tony thought.

Bell rings

"No…" Tony shakes his head.

"It's not important…let's go to class…" Tony told himself.

Later on that day

Tony walks out of class.

"Finally the end of the day, I can go home…" Tony told himself.

"Hey Tony" Lupita said.

Tony turned and saw Lupita walking towards Tony.

"You fell asleep during class today your going to fail you know?" Lupita said.

"So...and you care why?" Tony asked.

Lupita looks away. "Um because…I want to help you…trust me I really do" Lupita said.

"Trust...her?" Tony told himself.

Tony shakes his head.

"No…I don't need your help…just leave me alone…" Tony said and walks away.

"I'm sorry…" Lupita said.

"It's ok…" Tony said walking away.

"I just want to be alone for a bit…" Tony said.

Tony walks away.

"Okay…then ill see you" Lupita said sadly.

Tony is walking home alone.

"Man…what a day…already I hate it" Tony told himself.

"That girl though…why does she care so much?" Tony told himself.

"She made me food…even from the beginning when I was depressed" Tony told himself.

"She wanted me to trust her…"Tony said.

"Should I trust her?" Tony told himself.

A flash back of when Tony was 12 when he found out about bad news.

"Tony…I'm sorry but I had to" The girl said.

"I can't believe you….why would you do this…to me?" Tony said.

"I don't know it just happened." She yelled.

"It just happened!? How could you just say that!?" Tony yelled.

"I'm sorry…you're just…wasn't good enough…" She said.

Tony goes to his knees and cries.

"Not good enough?" Tony said

"I trusted you! How could you! Damn it!" Tony punches the floor.

"You're just a kid…you just act immature…you were raised by your mother…you cant even stand up for your self you always have to hide…you'll never fight back…your just a little sissy…you can't even defend yourself…" She said.

"I pretended to like you because of the money…" she said.

"All the girls that liked you Tony…are all fakes" She said.

A group of girls surrounded Tony.

Tony looked around him and was in shock.

"We never really liked you Tony we just wanted your money…"One girl said.

"You're just a sissy and weird" Another said.

"You don't belong here…your ugly" Another girl said.

They all pointed and laughed.

"I never want to see you again! All you girls are the same! You just want to hurt people who really do have a heart!" Tony yelled.

Tony runs away crying.

"Ill never trust another girl again…there all the same you'll

Just end up hurt…" Tony told himself.

"I'm better off alone…"Tony said.

Tony wakes up from the flash back.

"No…It doesn't matter all girls are the same…" Tony shook his head.

"I can't risk trusting no one again…" Tony told himself.

Grey clouds formed in the sky sprinkling a little rain.

"It's going to rain…great…" He told himself.

Tony heard someone hurt and in pain.

Tony looks around and sees a Teen in pain crawling.

"What's this? Someone's in trouble…" Tony said.

Tony runs toward the injured teen and helps him up.

"Hey you alright?" Tony asked.

"They…jumped me…" He said.

"Who?" Tony asked.

The teen passed out.

Tony was carrying him and sees that he's covered in bruises. His clothes were a little torn.

"Man this is bad…I got to get you out of here before the rain starts." Tony said.

Tony starts carrying him walking all the way to his house.

The rain starts to get a little heavier.

Tony is still carrying him towards his house.

"Almost there…" He told himself.

Tony soon makes it to his house; he lays the teen on the coach and puts a blanket over him. Tony starts to treat the bruises. Tony grabs the swab and puts it on the Teens forehead.

"I hope hell feel better." Tony told himself.

An hour later…

The teen wakes up and looks around rubbing his forehead.

"Where am I?" he said.

"My house…" Tony said.

The teen looks at Tony.

"You…are the one that brought me here?" He asked.

Tony nodded.

"Why did you help me?" He asked.

"I couldn't just let you out there to die…" Tony said.

"Thanks…"he said.

"Names Israel…but people be calling me Izzy" Izzy said.

"Izzy huh? Names Tony" Tony said.

"Tony huh? That's cool" Tony said.

"So what happened?" Tony asked.

Izzy looked down and shakes his head.

"They all jumped me…"Izzy said.

"Who?" Tony asked.

"These people that I hate…my enemies' man" Izzy said.

"People named Exel, Gabriel, Isai, and Roger they all ambushed me and jumped my ass" Izzy said.

"But why? What did you do?" Tony Asked.

"I don't even know man they all started hate'n but yeah man…you should meet the crew" Izzy said.

"Your crew?" Tony asked.

"My friends…" Izzy said.

"Oh...yeah alright." Tony nodded.

"I have someone you should meet so well head over to his house everyone should be there" Izzy said.

"Alright but shouldn't you rest first?" Tony said.

"Nah…Well stop by my pad and ill change and well grab bikes to head over" Izzy replied.

"Alright lets go" Tony said.

Tony and Izzy walk out of the house and walks to Izzy's house.

"Well were here at my house" Izzy said while opening the door.

Izzy walks in and goes to his room.

"Feel free dude my casa your casa" Izzy said.

"Thanks" Tony said.

Izzy grabs another pair of clean clothes to put on.

"So where you from Tony? Izzy asked.

Tony walks to the balcony looking outside leaning on the railing.

"A lot of places…"Tony said.

"Why so many?" Izzy asked.

"We move a lot…" Tony replied.

"Oh…man that sucks" Izzy said.

"But yeah I'm from here…"Izzy said.

"You got any brothers and sisters?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah…just a sister named Vanessa and a brother named Marcus" Tony replied.

"Oh that's cool man" Izzy said.

"What about you? You got any brothers or sisters?" Tony asked.

"Yeah…unfortunately I got a brother…and older brother…he abandoned me" Izzy said.

"Abandoned you? But why?" Tony asked.

"I don't know all I remember is that he left me for dead…it was just him and I living together after our parents died; but all a sudden he stabbed me and left me for dead, I didn't even know where to go…so I lived on my own trying to survive…but one day I'm going to find him and kill him. For what he's done…" Izzy said.

Tony looked down being quiet.

"So yeah man…I see you at my school but you always quiet man" Izzy said.

"I'm always quiet…" Tony said.

"But why though?" Izzy asked.

Izzy walks outside with brand new clothes.

Tony looks up in the sky.

"Many things…"Tony replied.

Izzy grins and closes his front door locking it with his keys.

"Let's go get the bikes" Izzy said.

"Alright" Tony replied.

Izzy walks next door and opens the door.

"This is my storage room" Izzy said.

Izzy goes inside and grabs two bikes and takes them out.

Tony looks at them and his eye widens.

"Whoa…those looks like the ones I use in the organization motorcycle like…but only that it doesn't form into one…"Tony said.

"Alright lets go" Izzy closes the door and locks it.

Tony and Izzy walks down the stairs holding the bikes.

"Get on the bike and ride it" Izzy said.

Izzy gets on his bike.

Tony gets on his.

"Alright follow me" Izzy said.

Tony nodded.

Izzy rides away as Tony follows.

"Yeah man he lives close…everyone should be waiting" Izzy said.

"Heh…is that so?" Tony said.

"Yeah just down this street his house is there" Izzy pointed.

Tony looks in front of him and sees a house down the street.

Tony and Izzy stops in front of his house and drop their bikes.

"Okay wait here I'm going to get them" Izzy said.

Izzy walks to the door and knocks.

Tony looks at the sky and sees that it's getting dark.

The door opens and a teens comes out.

"Yo…Rene, David, Anthony was sup" Izzy said.

The three steps out of Rene's house.

"Was sup Izzy" Rene replied.

They slap their hands together.

"Man I got someone you got to meet" Izzy said.

"Yea who?" Rene asked.

"C'mon man ill show you" Izzy walks towards Tony.

"This is Tony…"Izzy said.

"Sup Tony" Rene nods his head up.

David nods his head up. "Sup"

"Sup skinny man" Anthony said.

"Sup…" Tony said.

"He saved my life…" Izzy said.

"Saved you life?" Rene said.

"Yeah man I got jumped…" Izzy said.

"Jumped!? By who?" Everyone said.

"Exel, Gabriel, Isai, and Roger" Izzy explained.

"Those…bastards…"Rene said.

"Man I'm getting tired of them" David said.

"Yeah and Tony got me and treated my wounds and bruises." Izzy said.

"So this guy right here…he's one of us" Izzy said.

"So yeah man what are we going to do right now?" Rene asked.

"I'm kinda hungry" Anthony said.

"You're always hungry!" Izzy replied.

"Anthony's right I'm hungry too" David said.

"Alright then well go eat…you hungry Tony?" Izzy asked.

"Sure…"Tony said.

"Alright lets go walk somewhere to eat" Izzy said.

As the 5 Hungry guys walk somewhere to eat

Exel, Gabriel, Roger, and Isai were hanging out at the parking lot.

Exel see the 5 guys walking.

Exel points.

"Ay man look Izzy and his crew"

The three guys look at Izzy and his crew

"Damn man Izzy still walking after that beating?" Isai said.

"I don't know but there's a new member of his crew"

"Who is it?" Gabriel asks.

"I don't know but were about to get them" Exel said.

As Izzy, Tony, Rene, David, and Anthony walk; Exel walks in front of them.

Izzy stops walking.

"You!" Izzy yelled.

"Was up Izzy guess you didn't get enough of that beating huh?" Exel said.

"Shut up! Man why don't you just fight instead of having others fight for you!" Izzy yelled.

"What's going on?" Tony told himself.

Izzy punches Exel across the face.

Exel drops to the floor.

"That's was up man!" Izzy yelled.

Gabriel and Roger grab Exel and start to retreat.

Isai grabs out his dagger and throws it to stab Izzy but Anthony gets in front of Izzy and takes the hit.

Izzy's eye widens.

"Anthony…" Izzy said.

Anthony was stabbed in the arm.

"Damn this hurts" he tells himself.

Anthony grabs the dagger and takes it out of his arm and throws it on the ground.

Anthony started to bleed; he covers his wound with his left hand.

"Anthony!" Everyone yelled.

Izzy grabbed Anthony.

"C'mon lets get out of here!" Izzy yelled.

"To my house!" Tony yelled.

"Follow me!" Tony yelled.

The 4 runs following Tony to his house.

Tony opens the door.

"Put him on the Coach!" Tony said.

Tony grabs a first aid kit and wipes down the blood with the wet swab; he spreads the alcohol on the wound.

Anthony was in pain.

"Hang in there Anthony…" Tony said.

Tony wraps up the wound in bandages.

"There all done…" Tony said.

"Thanks man" Anthony said.

"Man what was that? They were going to kill us?" David said.

"Man that was a close one…" Izzy said.

"Well we can't go back out there" Rene said.

"Just stay here….for now" Tony said.

"Alright then well rest at your pad then" Izzy said.

Tony nods.

"Well feel free my casa is your casa" Tony grins.

"Thanks man" Izzy said.

Tony goes to get pillows and blankets.

"Here" Tony said.

"Alight man thanks" Izzy said.

"Aright night guys." Tony said.

"Night" they all said.

Tony went to his room and slept.

In the middle of the night; Tony wakes up of snoring of others.

"Damn they all snore…" Tony told himself.

Tony went to sleep.


	6. Mystery of the shadow forest

Chapter 6

Mystery of the Shadow forest!

Next morning

Tony gets up.

"It's quiet" Tony told himself.

Tony gets up and walks to the living room with no one there but the living room cleaned.

"Whoa…who cleaned…"Tony told himself.

Tony spotted a note that was on the dining table.

"Huh? What's this?" Tony picks up the note and reads it.

"Hey Tony its Izzy were glad that we met you and thanks for saving my life and helping Anthony last night also letting us stay at your pad to rest…as you can see its clean…we cleaned it for you because we know that's what your mom told you on the to do list on the refrigerator; so yeah man well see eachother soon at school. You're a true friend Later Man"

"A true friend huh?" Tony said.

Tony grinned.

"You're welcome Izzy" Tony told himself.

Tony's cell phone rings.

Tony answers.

"Hey Tony…it's me your uncle" He said.

"Alex?" Tony replied.

"Yupp; so you busy today?" Alex asked.

"No why? Was sup?" Tony replied.

"Head to your organization and talk to Destiny she'll tell you what's going on" Alex said.

"Alright then I will" Tony said.

"Later" Alex said.

"Bye" Tony said.

Tony hangs up the phone and goes to his room.

"Man I wonder what it is this time?" Tony said.

Tony creates a portal and walks in.

Destiny was sitting in her chair.

"Come Tony I need a word with you" Destiny said.

"Yeah what is it?" Tony asked.

"I have a favor to ask you" Destiny said.

"A favor?" Tony asked.

"You see the shadow slayer mid ranks need a special student to help out on a mission" Destiny said.

"A mission what type?" Tony asked.

"Not just an ordinary mission but an escort mission" Destiny said.

"Apparently one of the students their have been targeted by the shadows and is need to be taken to a safer location; so we would need your help" destiny said.

"Why me though?" Tony asked.

"Apparently your uncle…wanted you to help on this mission" Destiny said.

"Oh so that explains it" Tony told himself.

"So your going to be gone for a couple of days; also there after you as well so best to be on your guard at all times…I'll create a portal for you to appear at the S.S.M.R" Destiny said.

"So you are to report at S.S.M.R (shadow slayer mid ranks.) At once…is that understood?" Destiny asked.

"Yes ma'am" Tony nodded.

"Come" Destiny said.

Tony nods and Destiny down the hallway.

"Well then I guess I'm headed there…" Tony said

Tony walks down the hallway into a dead end.

"A dead end" Tony told himself.

He watches as Destiny creates a portal.

Destiny turns back to Tony.

"This is the quickest way to the S.S.M.R." Destiny said.

Tony nodded and walks inside.

Tony warps into the other side.

He jumps out the portal and lands on the floor.

Tony turns his head and watches the portal vanish.

Two members of the S.S.M.R. run towards Tony and stops helping him up.

"You alright?" One said.

"Yeah" Tony nodded.

"Your uncle would like to see you" The other said.

Tony nodded.

"Take me to him" Tony said.

The two members of the organization nodded.

"Follow us" One said.

The three walked down the hallway of the Organization.

"Your uncle should be straight ahead" One said.

Tony walks into the room and sees Alex standing talking to his comrade.

Alex stops talking.

"You are dismissed…Frank" Alex said.

"Yes sir…" Frank leaves the room bumping into Tony's shoulder.

It creates images inside Tony's head.

Images of the dark world and a giant shadow with 4 red eyes.

"Soon it will be ours" It said.

Frank looks back at Tony with a humorless look; then continues to walk away.

Tony's eyes widen.

"Tony…finally you're here" Alex said.

Tony looks at Alex.

"Yeah" Tony said.

"Tony…I need you to keep focused on the mission" Alex said.

"Tony I chose you to help on this mission because I know you're capable of getting this job done; for you to help on this mission we need to escort one of my comrades known as the special holder; Mono" Alex explained.

"Mono? Holder?" Tony said.

Alex grins.

"Well as you can see were getting ready for departure; one of my comrades has been targeted by the shadows, so we must escort him to safety to the great Deca…" Alex explained.

"The great Deca?" Tony asked.

"A man to have such great power the first to actually master his power" Alex explained.

"Power?" Tony asked.

"Yea there are known up to 10 people who holds such power" Alex said.

"What are they?" Tony asked.

"Well I heard they're called by the names of, Mono, Di, Tri, Tetra, Dentra, Hexa, Hepta, Octa, Nona, and Deca" Alex explained.

"They each hold a different and special power in each person no one knows what there powers are like or seen their powers except for my friend Zack the Mono holder; the power to summon beasts of his imagination" Alex said.

"I don't know so much about them but well just what turns up" Alex said.

"10 users that hold such powers but what exact power could that be?" Tony told himself.

Zack and two others follow him into the room.

Alex turns to Zack.

"Tony…this is Zack the Mono holder" Alex said.

"Hey" Zack said.

"Hey" Tony said.

"These two beside Zack are as well as my comrades Cre, and Mike they will be joining us to escort Zack to safety" Alex said.

"Hey" Tony said.

"Sup" Mike said.

"Sup" Cre said.

"So when we leave?" Tony asked.

"We depart now" Alex said.

Everyone nods.

Alex, Tony, Zack, Cre, and Mike heads down the hallway.

"Mike create a portal" Alex said.

Mike nods and touches the wall; creating a portal.

"Lets go" Alex said.

Everyone enters.

Meanwhile…in the world of darkness.

The great giant shadow sits in its throne.

Nick appears.

"Master…the Mono holder is on the move…" Nick said.

"As I sensed that it would" It said.

"Master…I've sensed that the Excetran is with them" Nick said.

"It is all in the plan…were getting closer to the Excetran" It said.

"Master?" Nick said.

"I don't think they notice anything about the Mono holder; Theres a surprise for the escort team when they reach their destination" It said.

"What's the surprise master?" Nick said.

"You are the surprise…along with a partner to help you be successful" It grinned.

"Who master?" Nick asked.

"The Man known as the Denta holder…Frank" It said.

Nick's eye widens.

"The Denta holder?" nick said.

Frank appeared kneeling to the giant shadow master.

"Yes master…" Frank said.

"Ah yes the Denta holder; you are to help Nick capture the Excetran…don't worry about the Mono holder" It grinned.

"Yes master" Frank said.

"What is his power? Master?" Nick asked.

"You will soon see…" It grinned.

"Now leave at once" It said.

Yes master" Nick and Frank said. And vanished into darkness.

"Marcos…" It said.

Marcos appears and stood before the great shadow.

"Yes Master" Marcos said.

"You know what to do…watch over Nick and Frank to make sure they capture the Excetran" It said.

"Yes master" Marcos said then vanished into darkness.

"Soon we will fulfill the plans to take back what's ours…" It said.

Meanwhile…

Alex, Tony, Zack, Mike, and Cre walks out of the portal.

"The Great Deca is on the other side of the great downtown city" Alex pointed.

It'll take us a couple days to reach there we must cross the fields and into the forest which would take us to the road to the city" Alex said.

Tony nods.

"Lets go" Alex said.

Everyone heads out dashing across the fields.

"So you think it'll take us days to reach the forest?" Tony asked.

"No…the field is the easy part we just have to go through a simple open field it will only take us a few minutes to get across" Alex said.

"But once we reach the forest that's a different story" Alex said.

"Why you say that?" Tony asked.

"Many others get lost in there" Cre said.

"I remember a story about there was a huge battle in the forest; thousands were fighting in there; soon as the days past more and more would disappear. As they sent for recruits to help; when they arrived and went through the forest, no one was to be found, a great darkness covered the forest and something was their waiting for them, they said that something attacked them, they tried to escape but they became lost and to never to be found again, but as I heard, there was a survivor" Mike said.

"A survivor?" Tony asked.

"Yeah…an old man that helped fought the battle, I don't know his name but I remember he said that something was created within the forest while their was a battle, many people died in there all carried by anger and sorrow by every single body that died there has gathered to create this thing who knows if that thing is still there" Mike said.

"And you had seen this man?" Tony asked.

Yeah…once but then he disappeared and never was to be found again" Mike replied.

"If we keep it up at this pace we may get there in a day instead of 2 days we may even pass through the forest quickly since your scared" Alex teased.

"I'm not scared!" Tony yelled.

"Well if you get lost were not coming back to look for you remember that" Alex said.

"Think you can keep up?" Alex grinned.

Tony looks at Alex and grinned.

"I'll show you" Tony told himself.

"Alex! Forest straight ahead" Mike yelled.

Tony and Alex looks forward.

"Alright guys full speed ahead" Alex yelled.

The group enters a forest.

"Theres a fog inside the forest" Mike said.

"It's cold here…" Alex said.

Everyone jumps on the trees branches and continues straight though jumping branch to branch.

Tony looks both ways and sees no one.

"I don't see anyone…" Tony told himself.

Just as two blades come thrusting towards Tony; Alex jumps in front of Tony and stops Tony from going forward.

"Wait!" Alex said.

Tony and everyone stops in their tracks.

The two blades pierce into the tree; missing their target.

"Someone tried to hit you" Alex said.

Alex vanishes.

Two shadows fall down to the ground.

Tony's eyes widen.

"Shadows?" Tony said.

"We must hurry move forward." Alex said jumping down beside Tony.

"I couldn't sense them" Tony told himself.

Everyone dashes through the forest.

"Make sure you're on close guard Tony I sense that someone's following us.

"Theres more?" Tony told himself.

More blades thrust towards Alex.

"Cre!" Alex said.

"On it!" Cre said while creating an expanding wind barrier.

The barrier knocks back the thrusting blades.

"Theres more" Alex said.

Shadows come out thrusting towards them

"Shadows?" Tony told himself.

"Why couldn't I sense them?" Tony told himself.

Alex puts on his bras knuckles.

"Tony couldn't sense the shadows presence; what's going on?" Alex told himself.

"Don't worry Tony I'll take care of them" Alex said.

Alex jumps towards the shadows punches them; making them rip apart.

Alex lands on another tree branch.

More shadows appear thrusting towards Alex.

"You want some more come and get it" Alex said jumping towards the shadows.

Alex throws daggers towards the shadows hitting every target in his sight.

He jumps on the tree running up.

Another shadow appears thrusting towards Alex.

Alex jumps away from the tree; as he is upside down he gets ready to hit the shadow.

The shadow reveals its body.

Alex's eyes widened.

The body was nearly a puppet.

"A puppet?" Tony said.

"No wonder I couldn't sense the shadows because there all puppets" Tony told himself.

"A puppet?" Alex said.

Alex punches through the puppet; making it shatter into pieces.

Alex's eye widens.

"An explosive?" Alex told him himself.

Alex was caught in the explosion.

"Alex!" Everyone yelled.

Alex jumps out of the Explosion; landing on the tree branch.

His left hand was covering his right elbow wound.

"Shit…I wasn't fast enough" Alex told himself.

"Alex were coming over there to help you!" Mike yelled.

"No! Stay right there! I want you guys to protect Zack at all costs!" Alex yelled.

"I can't risk having Zack being captured or killed" Alex told himself.

More puppets appear thrusting towards Zack, Mike, Cre, and Tony.

"No!" Alex yelled.

"Mike start creating your barrier!" Cre said while he creates his wind barrier again; thrusting expanding winds throws the puppets away causing them to explode.

"Alright but its going to take some time" Mike replied.

A tree falls down towards them by the cause of the explosion.

Alex's eye widens.

Zack, Cre, and Mikes eye widens.

Tony looks up and jumps up grabbing his blade.

Tony slices the tree in pieces; preventing the tree to fall on them.

He lands back down beside Zack.

Mike creates a barrier that surrounds them.

Alex gets relieved.

Alex grins. "I knew that having you here for the mission was a good idea…it's a good thing you're here" Alex told himself.

An earthquake started to tremble the forest.

"What's going on?" everyone thought.

Pillars of wood pops out of the ground.

"What is this?" Tony told himself.

A giant Centipede like creature comes out of the ground with thousands of faces covering its body. A puppet like face attached to the head of the centipede.

"What is that?" Alex tells himself.

The creature opens its mouth and a face of a deformed old man comes out.

"You are now all under my trap…this is the last time you'll never see the light again you will all die" The man said.

Mikes eye widens.

"That man…"Mike said.

"What about him?" Tony asked.

"He's that old man…the survivor" Mike said.

Tony's eye widens.

"The same old man that told you that survived?" Cre said.

"Yea" Mike said.

"You will never make it out of here alive!" The old man yelled.

The centipede swallows back the old man.

"Shit what are we going to do?" Alex Told himself.


End file.
